Isle of the Guardians
by wolfmaster757
Summary: Flight 706 was suppose to go to Cairo. Instead, it landed about 150 Miles north of Madagascar, on a small island. Now Yugi and friends must help in stopping the reserection of a dark being that is more deadly than the Egyptian Gods and Leviathan togethr.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was a beautiful day: the sun was shining, the smell of the ocean air was invigorating, and all seemed well on his private island.

"I do love vacations!" Maximillion Pegasus shouted into the air. He hit the intercom button. "Bring me my glass of wine!"

"Yes sir, Master Pegasus," responded one of his servants.

Pegasus smiled as he closed his eyes. He was lying in a lazy-boy, enjoying the sun. It had been too long since he'd gotten to do this. Vacation was just what he needed.

The sound of footsteps could be heard from the distance. As they got closer, Pegasus held out his hand. When he got the glass he smiled. "Thank you! I've needed this for quite some time! Fun in the sun! Why don't you and the others take the day off! I won't be leaving this spot for quite some time."

Instead of a "You're too kind, Master Pegasus!" someone said: "They were never hear to begin with."

Pegasus opened his eyes and looked up to see someone in a very large black overcoat. "Who are you?"

The mysterious person didn't answer. "The Egyptian God cards, where are they?" he asked instead.

Pegasus shook his head. "Am I supposed to be afraid? Because I don't do fear. I cause it."

The cloaked figure laughed. "Act tough all you want; you're nothing without your Millennium Eye."

Pegasus hit a button on his cuffs. The figure laughed again. "Calling your guards? Sorry, but they aren't here."

Pegasus stood up, his eye completely focused on the mysterious invader. "What is it you want?"

"I thought I made that clear," he replied. "Where are the Egyptian God Cards?"

Pegasus shrugged. "I don't know who had them now."

The mysterious figure was getting impatient. "Maybe I should be more specific: Are the God Cards in the open, or does that brat with the identity issue have them?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Pegasus stated.

Pegasus could hear the figure gritting his teeth. "I was told I couldn't kill you, but I can crush your spirit." He revealed a duel disk, unlike any Pegasus had ever scene. "If I win, you tell me where the God cards are. If I lose…well, that won't happen."


	2. Flight 706 to Cairo

Chapter 1 – Flight 706 to Cairo

A young man was sitting in the waiting area of Domino City Airport for his flight. On the outside, he seemed calm and collective. However on the inside, excitement and nervousness were mixing together. He took a couple of deep breaths, trying to control his anxiety.

_Just relax,_ he kept telling himself. _Boarding should start soon._

"Nervous about flying?" someone asked him.

"I'm sorry?" he asked, broken out of his trance. He looked around, but to no avail.

"Behind you." The young man turned around to see a guy about seventeen sitting behind him, reading a magazine. He was wearing a fitted ball-cap backwards, a black shirt, and dark-wash jeans. "Is this your first time flying?

The young man shook his head. "No."

The guy scratched the back of his head. "Oh, okay. Well, sorry to have broken you out of your thoughts!"

The young man smiled. "No worries! The name's Yugi." He held out his hand to shake.

They shook hands. "Nice to meet you, Yugi. I'm Kovu."

"Nice to meet you, too," Yugi responded. "So, where are you headed Kovu?"

Kovu put the magazine down. "Egypt. My parents and both sets of grandparents are archeologists. I'm going to go join them for the summer."

"Archeologists, huh? My grandpa was an archeologist."

"What's his name?"

"Solomon Moto."

"Moto?" Kovu was deep in thought. "I know him! Yeah, he discovered that tomb of an unknown pharaoh! My grandparents told me about him. Said there was this golden box with what looked like puzzle pieces in it."

Yugi stood and walked around. "They were right." He held out the golden box. "I use the box now to hold my Duel Monsters Deck. As for the puzzle…" Yugi held up the Millennium Puzzle, "…here it is."

"Wow!" he exclaimed. "Wait, does that mean you were the one who put the puzzle together?"

Yugi nodded. "Yep, it was me!"

"That's amazing!" Kovu said. Suddenly, Kovu stood up. "Wait a minute! You're THE Yugi? The Duel Monster's champion?"

Yugi laughed. "Yeah, that's me."

"It's an honor! Wow! Never thought I'd get to meet you, especially in a place like this!"

Suddenly, there was a crackle from the intercom and it came on: "Attention passengers," a young woman spoke, "flight 706 flying non-stop to Cairo, Egypt is now boarding first-class."

Kovu looked up. "Well, that's me. Sorry Yugi! Hope to see you again!" And with that, Kovu was off.

Yugi stood there and waved as his newly found friend boarded the plane. "I never told him I was going go Egypt, too. Hopefully I'll see him there."

Yugi sat back down and looked up at the big screen. It wasn't long until they announced for all remaining passengers to board. Yugi stood up and began making his way to the plane. Suddenly, he heard a group of people calling his name.

"Hey, Yugi! Hey!"

He turned to see, to his surprise, three very familiar faces running towards him, each with carry-on suitcases. "What are you guys doing here?"

The group stopped to catch their breath before answering.

"Whaddya think, Yug?" Joey Wheeler asked.

"We're all comin' to Egypt with ya dude!" Tristan Taylor said.

"You don't have to do that," Yugi protested.

"You kiddin? We wouldn't miss this for the world!" Joey stated. "…and, besides, Téa paid for the tickets…"

"Try: 'I lent you the money cause you two conveniently forgot your wallets'," Téa Gardner rebuffed.

"Err, right, that's what I meant," Joes said, hesitantly. "And Tristan and I are gonna pay you back every penny!"

"Yeah! In fact, my checks in the mail already!" Tristan added, trying to cover his butt.

"The important thing is we're not lettin' ya take this trip alone, pal," Joey said, his attention back on Yugi.

"We know how much this means to you and we wouldn't miss it!" Téa added.

"Exactly!" Tristan reassured.

"You guys are the best!" Yugi said. He began to feel his anxiety fade.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Téa said.

"Right!" Yugi nodded.

As his friends began chatting with each other, the Pharaoh spoke up in Yugi's mind. _I hope we're ready for this, Yugi. For it's so much more than just a trip to my homeland: it's a journey into my ancient past._

As they boarded, Yugi couldn't help but think of what the Pharaoh had said.

"On behalf of the flight crew I'd like to welcome you to flight 706 to Cairo," the captain announced over the intercom. "Please enjoy your flight!"

As they took off, Yugi looked out the window, wondering when he'd be returning to Domino City, and if the Pharaoh would be returning with him. _Pharaoh, I hope you find what you're looking for._


	3. Wrong Plane? !

Chapter 2 – Wrong Plane?

"Are we there yet?" Yugi asked sleepily. He raised his arms up and stretched. Looking over to see his friends sleeping, he smiled. "Guess not."

Yugi looked at a mini-GPS screen in front of him. _Only two more hours Pharaoh._

Yugi pushed the window cover up and, to his surprise, saw the ocean below. "The ocean?" Yugi looked back at the GPS. "This isn't right!"

"What's all the fuss?" A very sleepy Téa asked.

"We're on the wrong plane!" Yugi shouted.

"What?" Téa asked.

"What's with all the noise guys?" Joey asked, starting to wake up. Tristan was awake as well.

"Look out the window!"

Joey, Tristan, and Téa all looked out the window.

"It's the ocean," Joey pointed out. "What's the big deal?"

Yugi pointed at the GPS. "We should be over Saudi Arabia, which means—"

Suddenly, a trio of people wearing black overcoats marched in. All three armed with duel disks.

"Yugi Moto," the one in the center spoke. "We've come for your precious God Cards."

Both Yugi and Joey grabbed their duel disks from their carry-on luggage.

"You'll have to beat me in a duel first!" Yugi shouted.

"And you'll hafta get through me to get to Yug!" Joey added.

All three mysterious figures began to laugh. "That'll be easy," the one in the center said.

But before the duel could commence, the plane heavily tilted. The three figures were thrown backwards, landing in a bad-guy doggie pile.

"Yugi and friends, hurry to first class!" someone on the intercom shouted.

The group looked at each other, and they were all wondering the same thing: was it a trap?

Without saying a word, Yugi, Joey, Téa, and Tristan got out of their seats and rushed towards first class. As the hooded figures were starting to get up, Yugi, the last one in line, made it past the curtains and into first class. They stopped when they heard the sound of a door being shut and latched.

A young girl, about sixteen or seventeen, was imputing a code onto the door. When she finished, she mumbled something into her watch. Finally, she turned to face the group.

"Is everyone okay?" she asked.

"What's goin' on? Has someone taken over the plane?" Joey impatiently asked.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said. She pressed a button on her watch, whispered something into it again, and then let out a big sigh. She was very beautiful, or so Yugi thought. She had beautiful dark-blond hair, green eyes, and a light tan. She wore faded jeans, a white t-shirt, and a light, icy-blue vest.

"I do apologize," she began, looking back at the door, "we had hoped that the knock-out gas would last until we landed the plane. And we hadn't been expecting them, either."

"Just who are you?" Yugi asked, walking forward.

The girl stared at him for a few moments, like he was crazy. "Oh, I'm sorry! I thought you would—no, you wouldn't. My name is Kiara."

Suddenly, the plane began to shake. However, it wasn't long until it corrected itself. However, it was still going down.

"And that's my partner," she added. "From the feel of it, I'd say he won."

"He won?" Joey asked.

Kiara nodded. "I'll explain everything once we land."

"Where are we landing?" Yugi asked.

"On a small island 100 miles southeast of Somalia, and about 150 miles north of Madagascar," she answered. "A place we like to call the Isle of the Guardians."


End file.
